This research program will establish an integrated laboratory animal diagnostic facility for Cornell University Medical College (CUMC) and Rockefeller University (R.U.). The purpose of this laboratory is to enhance the animal research programs at these institutions by improving the quality of animals utilized, detecting diseases which might influence experimental results and developing the capability, within the Department of Laboratory Animal Medicine, to study laboratory animal diseases and models. This will be accomplished by the following: (a) screening incoming animals; (b) monitoring our sources of animals (animal vendors); (c) monitoring existing colonies within the institution; (d) diagnosing disease conditions in sick and dead animals; (e) supporting research projects; and (f) providing the laboratory capability to investigate, in depth, specific conditions in laboratory animals. A diagnostic laboratory will be developed as a "consortium" between R.U., CUMC and with services also being provided by the Animal Medical Center (AMC). The laboratory at CUMC will provide microchemistry, hematology and pathology services. The laboratory component at R.U. will provide microbiology and virology diagnostic services, and the AMC will provide macrochemistry and consultative services. The laboratory capability at CUMC will be expanded to perform differential counts, provide all hematology services to R.U. and develop microchemistry analyses for R.U. and CUMC.